LOVE THE COOL GUY
by Pacare Sasuke
Summary: Ryeowook merasa sikap Yesung semakin hari, semakin dingin. Hingga ia merasa Yesung tidak pernah mencintainya, Ryeowook berfikir keduanya sedang pacaran. Hingga Ryeowook memilih pergi meninggalkan Yesung. Bagaimana ceritanya langsung aja TKP
1. Chapter 1

**2shoot**

 **Bagian 1**

 **Yewook couple (Yesung Ryeowook)**

 **Ini pembuka karena Pacare Sasuke udah bisa update tanpa ngrepotin ela lagi.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Hanya menopang dagu saat tubuh itu pergi. Bahkan hingga jejaknya hilang dibalik tikungan. Mata kecilnya mengawasi jejak pria berjas hitam menghilang** _._

 _Menghilang, bahkan dia tidak mencium keningku. Sikapnya benar-benar dingin, tapi anehnya aku tetap jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak bisa ku mengerti._

 **Ujar Ryeowook, sambil menghela nafas kecewa. Bibirnya yang tipis terpout, ia pun mengikuti jejak Yesung meninggalkan taman.**

Langkahnya gontai menyisir trotoar. Wajahnya dilipat sedemikian rupa, pertemuan dengan kekasihnya jauh dari espektasi, Ryeowook berharap bisa memanja di dada Yesung, menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh teman lelakinya itu. Namun hasilnya, 'Yesung hanya datang, bertanya tujuan pertemuan, setelah tahu maksudnya pria bermata dingin itu langsung pergi tanpa berpamitan.

Tubuh letih Wookie terhempas di atas ranjang ukuran standar. Permukaan kasur memantul beberapa kali. Kemudian tubuhnya bangun lagi, sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk kearah foto Yesung, dinakas.

 _Hei Yesungie! Kau pikir kau itu hebat eoh? Beraninya kau mengacuhkan aku, aku juga bisa acuh padamu, lihat saja nanti aku tidak akan perduli padamu lagi._

 **Sumpah serapah menguar begitu saja dari bibir tipis, ranum yang licin miliknya. Ryeowook mengawali niatnya dengan mensilent ponselnya, ia bersumpah tidak akan menjawab panggilan Yesung. Ryeowook bersemangat untuk tidur siang.**

 _Angkat telphonemu Wookie-aah. Sudah tiga hari kau mengabaikan panggilan dariku, jangan bermain-main anak nakal...apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?_

Monoloknya, sarat akan kekesalan. L

Khawatir bergurat di tiga garis berkerut di kening Yesung. Tidak biasanya Ryeowook mengacuhkan dirinya. Yesung menyambar kunci mobil dinakas, kemudian bergegas menuju rumah Ryeowook.

 _Tuan Muda Kim, tidak ada dirumah untuk saat ini, beliau berangkat ke Singapura lusa lalu untuk seminar bisnis kuliner."_

 **Santun asisten rumah tangga yang ditemui Yesung. Tiga garis kembali berkerut didahi,** _dia tidak berpamitan denganku? Pikir Yesung._

 _Ada lagi yang anda perlukan Tuan?_

Asisten rumah tangga, yang masih menunggui Yesung ramah bertanya.

 _Apa dia menitip pesan untukku? Kira-kira kapan Tuan Mudamu akan kembali?_

Asisten paruh baya itu, menelengkan kepala, mengingat apa saja pesan Tuannya sebelum pergi.

 _Seingat saya Tuan tidak berpesan apapun. Beliau menitipkan surat ini untuk anda._

 _Gumawo bibi, kembalilah bekerja._

Yesung menyambut surat yang diulurkan bibi. Dengan sopan ia meminta sang asisten untuk kembali ketempatnya, senyuman lembut yang dingin ia sunggingkann. Diatas sofa motif Jerapah, Yesung mendudukan diri untuk membaca isi surat Wookie.

 ** _"_** **_Aku tidak mengerti dimana kekuranganku padamu? Aku merasa kau sudah bosan, padaku. Saat kau membaca tulisan ini mungkin aku telah berada di Negara yang jauh, dan aku tak tahu kapan akan kembali, mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali._** **_Aku bebas disini, tidak perlu tertekan atau pun terkekang olehmu. Bebas memilih baju dan gayaku sendiri, tanpa harus mematuhimu. Aku tidak perlu susah-susah mengkhawatirkan dirimu, yang jelas tidak kau perdulikan._** **_Maafkan aku yang kadang kelewat memanja padamu, karena aku pikir kita sepasang kekasih. Nyatanya kita hanya dua pria, yang saling mengenal saja._** **_Dariku_** **_Si Tuan Jerapah selalu_**

 ** _SIAL! AAAARRGGHH_**

Yesung meremas surat Ryeowook dan melemparnya penuh emosi. Tujuan Yesung bukan mengacuhkan Ryeowook, hanya saja ia sedang menyiapkan kejutan, untuk pecinta Jerapah itu. Kenyataannya justru sikap dinginnya malah membuat Ryeowook pergi.

Senyum licik terukir dibibir tipis pria berkarya Kim tersebut. Ia ingat telah memasang gps disetiap jengkal tubuh Wookie. Sedang apa, apa yang Ryeowook bicarakan, bahkan kegiatan Wookie saat mandi sekalipun Yesung tahu dengan baik. Jadi tidak sulit baginya untuk menemukan Wookie.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**2shoot**

 **Bagian 1**

 **Yewook couple (Yesung Ryeowook)**

 **Ini pembuka karena Pacare Sasuke udah bisa update tanpa ngrepotin ela lagi.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Hanya menopang dagu saat tubuh itu pergi. Bahkan hingga jejaknya hilang dibalik tikungan. Mata kecilnya mengawasi jejak pria berjas hitam menghilang** _._

 _Menghilang, bahkan dia tidak mencium keningku. Sikapnya benar-benar dingin, tapi anehnya aku tetap jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak bisa ku mengerti._

 **Ujar Ryeowook, sambil menghela nafas kecewa. Bibirnya yang tipis terpout, ia pun mengikuti jejak Yesung meninggalkan taman.**

Langkahnya gontai menyisir trotoar. Wajahnya dilipat sedemikian rupa, pertemuan dengan kekasihnya jauh dari espektasi, Ryeowook berharap bisa memanja di dada Yesung, menghirup aroma maskulin dari tubuh teman lelakinya itu. Namun hasilnya, 'Yesung hanya datang, bertanya tujuan pertemuan, setelah tahu maksudnya pria bermata dingin itu langsung pergi tanpa berpamitan.

Tubuh letih Wookie terhempas di atas ranjang ukuran standar. Permukaan kasur memantul beberapa kali. Kemudian tubuhnya bangun lagi, sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk kearah foto Yesung, dinakas.

 _Hei Yesungie! Kau pikir kau itu hebat eoh? Beraninya kau mengacuhkan aku, aku juga bisa acuh padamu, lihat saja nanti aku tidak akan perduli padamu lagi._

 **Sumpah serapah menguar begitu saja dari bibir tipis, ranum yang licin miliknya. Ryeowook mengawali niatnya dengan mensilent ponselnya, ia bersumpah tidak akan menjawab panggilan Yesung. Ryeowook bersemangat untuk tidur siang.**

 _Angkat telphonemu Wookie-aah. Sudah tiga hari kau mengabaikan panggilan dariku, jangan bermain-main anak nakal...apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?_

Monoloknya, sarat akan kekesalan. L

Khawatir bergurat di tiga garis berkerut di kening Yesung. Tidak biasanya Ryeowook mengacuhkan dirinya. Yesung menyambar kunci mobil dinakas, kemudian bergegas menuju rumah Ryeowook.

 _Tuan Muda Kim, tidak ada dirumah untuk saat ini, beliau berangkat ke Singapura lusa lalu untuk seminar bisnis kuliner."_

 **Santun asisten rumah tangga yang ditemui Yesung. Tiga garis kembali berkerut didahi,** _dia tidak berpamitan denganku? Pikir Yesung._

 _Ada lagi yang anda perlukan Tuan?_

Asisten rumah tangga, yang masih menunggui Yesung ramah bertanya.

 _Apa dia menitip pesan untukku? Kira-kira kapan Tuan Mudamu akan kembali?_

Asisten paruh baya itu, menelengkan kepala, mengingat apa saja pesan Tuannya sebelum pergi.

 _Seingat saya Tuan tidak berpesan apapun. Beliau menitipkan surat ini untuk anda._

 _Gumawo bibi, kembalilah bekerja._

Yesung menyambut surat yang diulurkan bibi. Dengan sopan ia meminta sang asisten untuk kembali ketempatnya, senyuman lembut yang dingin ia sunggingkann. Diatas sofa motif Jerapah, Yesung mendudukan diri untuk membaca isi surat Wookie.

 ** _"_** **_Aku tidak mengerti dimana kekuranganku padamu? Aku merasa kau sudah bosan, padaku. Saat kau membaca tulisan ini mungkin aku telah berada di Negara yang jauh, dan aku tak tahu kapan akan kembali, mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali._** **_Aku bebas disini, tidak perlu tertekan atau pun terkekang olehmu. Bebas memilih baju dan gayaku sendiri, tanpa harus mematuhimu. Aku tidak perlu susah-susah mengkhawatirkan dirimu, yang jelas tidak kau perdulikan._** **_Maafkan aku yang kadang kelewat memanja padamu, karena aku pikir kita sepasang kekasih. Nyatanya kita hanya dua pria, yang saling mengenal saja._** **_Dariku_** **_Si Tuan Jerapah selalu_**

 ** _SIAL! AAAARRGGHH_**

Yesung meremas surat Ryeowook dan melemparnya penuh emosi. Tujuan Yesung bukan mengacuhkan Ryeowook, hanya saja ia sedang menyiapkan kejutan, untuk pecinta Jerapah itu. Kenyataannya justru sikap dinginnya malah membuat Ryeowook pergi.

Senyum licik terukir dibibir tipis pria berkarya Kim tersebut. Ia ingat telah memasang gps disetiap jengkal tubuh Wookie. Sedang apa, apa yang Ryeowook bicarakan, bahkan kegiatan Wookie saat mandi sekalipun Yesung tahu dengan baik. Jadi tidak sulit baginya untuk menemukan Wookie.

TBC


End file.
